El arte de los números primos
by ms.angenoir
Summary: Regina es una famosa matemática , para ella los números encierran misterios, secretos que deben ser resueltos. Robin es artista, uno muy bueno, todo el mundo sabe que las matemáticas y el arte no van siempre de la mano... Pero que pasará cuando Regina descubra que el arte puede estar formado por números y Robin que los números son un arte o quizás la persona detrás de ellos,Regina
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Uno más uno igual a desastre**

" _Las matemáticas poseen no sólo la verdad, sino cierta belleza suprema. Una belleza fría y austera, como la de una escultura." Bertrand Russell_

…

Lo estás haciendo mal – dijo mi hermanita con el mismo tono que empleaba con sus alumnos.

Regina….- contesté apretando los dientes.

Te falta rodarlo 5 cm más a la derecha y quedará equitativo por ambas partes , ya que como lo estás colocando hay más distancia de la parte izquierda al cuadro que de la parte derecha.- replicó.

Gruñí y me giré cuadro en mano y taladro en otro.

Acabamos de llegar a la que va a ser nuestra casa durante este año y ya me estás corrigiendo , ¿lo haces aposta, verdad? – dije fingiendo estar enfadada.

Regina me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras cogía el cuadro y lo colocaba "equitativamente" , estaba exactamente igual a como lo había colocado yo antes.

¿Sabes? me dan pena por los alumnos que vas a tener este año, todo un año aguantando a la infame y famosa matemática Regina Mills , ¡qué hazaña más grande van a llevar a cabo esos chicos!- dije mientras la despeinaba cariñosamente.

Regina resopló.

Está claro que de las dos , yo me llevé todo el cerebro y tú el dramatismo- contestó moviendo las manos exageradamente , gesto que yo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

¡Hey! Eres mala… se supone que no debes burlarte de tu hermana mayor- repliqué mientras apartaba las cajas de la mudanza, el traslado de Boston a Los Ángeles había sido un continuo desastre de cajas.

Mala no querida, malvada quizás….- se rio – además eres doctorada en filología inglesa y demás lenguas muertas , creo que te sabes defender muy bien , deja de victimizar.- agregó mirándome de forma burlona.

Regina…-dije en tono amenazador.

No, ni siquiera lo pienses. Zelena ni se te ocurra- contestó mientras se sentaba erguida en el "comodísimo" sillón.

Demasiado tarde hermanita – contesté mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella y le hacía cosquillas, Regina amaba los números como buena matemática que era, pero las cosquillas eran su debilidad.

Para , Zel para … ¡Para ya !- respondió retorciéndose- ¡Vas a causar que el sistema límbico de mi cerebro colapse y si eso pasa puedes causar que las funciones motoras se alteren y tragarme incluso mi propia lengua!

¡Lo has vuelto a hacer otra vez , Gina!- contesté apartándome de encima de ella.

Regina me miró ladeando la cabeza.

Has vuelto a actuar como una obsesa del conocimiento – repliqué mirándola de reojo.

Bueno , técnicamente esa frase está mal expresada puesto que yo no estoy obsesionada con el conocimiento en general , sino mi campo, que no es otro que las ciencias y más específicamente las matemáticas científ….- pero no la dejé terminar porque le tiré un cojín

Bla bla bla, lo que sea. Es tardísimo y mañana tenemos que madrugar- dije arrastrándola hasta la única cama que teníamos completamente libre de parásitos y demás microbios que podían causarnos , a la larga , diversas enfermedades y matarnos… Cortesía de Regina Mills.

Date la vuelta- replicó Regina una vez dentro de la habitación.

¿En serio? ¿¡En serio!? Gina te he visto desnuda, ¡por dios nos bañaban juntas cuando éramos pequeñas! La única diferencia es que lo que tú tienes de tu color de pelo yo lo tengo rojo.- repliqué divertida.- está bien ya me giro.

Bonito lunar Gina- dije al cabo de tres segundos.

Conociéndote hay un 0´05% de probabilidades de que te hayas girado pero como no he oído crujir la madera bajo tu peso además de que han pasado unos 3 segundos, es casi imposible que hayas visto donde tengo el lunar con exactitud y mucho menos de noche que el ojo es más sensible a captar los detalles, así que voy a asumir que es un farol- replicó aún de espaldas.

Ahí está mi matemática preferida, ¿has terminado?- dije disimulando un bostezo.

Si. ¿Qué lado, el izquierdo , no?- contestó señalando la cama.

Deja de pensar en los microbios que nos pueden matar y acuéstate ya , Gina- contesté acomodándome mientras apaga la luz.

El colchón se hundió bajo su peso y al cabo de una hora lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio y el ruido de los coches.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Me estiré y apagué la alarma , siempre me levantaba media hora antes, odiaba la impuntualidad, me gire y contemplé la mata de rizos pelirrojos que asomaban de debajo de las mantas, sonreí , estaba orgullosa de mi hermana aunque esta actuara como una cría cuando estábamos solas.

Me levanté y avancé hacia el baño mientras contaba los pasos que separan el dormitorio con el baño y descartaba aquellos que eran números primos y buscaba aquellos que tuvieran divisores.

Me cepillé los dientes de izquierda a derecha y a la inversa repitiendo el proceso, prestando especial cuidado a los colmillos y a los incisivos.

Me vestí eligiendo una camisa rojo borgoña y una falda de tubo negra a juego con mis botas de tacón y mis medias.

Me maquillé, estaba bastante orgullosa de mi fisionomía y que fuera matemática no quitaba que fuera presumida; abrí mi maletín de cuero y procedí a ordenar los libros y la tablet por tamaño y orden alfabético por último metí mi cartera y mis gafas así como diversos rotuladores para la pizarra y por último un espejito y el pintalabios.

Puse la cafetera y conté hasta diez, mi hermana siempre se despertaba cuando yo iba por el seis y medio ; y en efecto, conté hasta el seis y medio y vi como Zelena salía disparada del cuarto diciendo no se sabe que en francés, ella era así, hasta que no tomara café bien podría hablarte hasta en latín.

Al rato salió vestida con una camisa color cobre y unos pantalones negros de vestir, podía ver el broche con la piedra verde adornando el cuello de la camisa, también llevaba una chaqueta gris.

Aquí- dije tendiéndole la taza de café.

Umm , gracias Gina- contestó saboreándolo.

Zel, deberías peinarte un poco al menos- contesté , capaz y todo se había olvidado de eso.

¿Tan mal estoy?- respondió.

Asentí con la cabeza.

No sabes la suerte que tienes, calabaza, como se nota que heredaste casi todos los genes de papá y no , no quiero oír porque técnicamente mi respuesta es errónea es demasiado temprano como para que me expliques los fundamentos de las leyes de Mendel ,Gina- dijo mientras la veía irse hacia el baño.

No me llames calabaza , zanahoria- repliqué.

Touché, mon chéri- gritó.

…

 _Una hora más tarde…._

Estábamos en la sala de profesores y la verdad es que yo y la creación de lazos sociales o "hacer amigos" como dicen el resto de personas , no era mi fuerte por eso cuando vi a Zelena totalmente integrada decidí irme a mi aula y preparar la clase.

Era un aula espaciosa lo que significaba que habrían bastantes alumnos este año , unos ,según mis cálculos, 40, al fin y al cabo estábamos en la universidad y no mucha gente le gustan las matemáticas científicas.

Destape el rotulador azul y miré la pizarra blanca, respiré hondo , aún quedaba media hora para que la clase empezara.

Empecé a copiar las paradojas de Einstein sobre el tiempo y el espacio , luego , cuando hubiera terminado de copiarlas les haría resolver un par de problemas de física cuántica , me encantaba tantear el nivel de mis alumnos , siempre, al principio de cada curso le ponía un tema que poco tenía que ver con el temario y luego empezaba por irle añadiendo aritmética, geometría , integrales , Gaus . Más propias de mi materia que la teoría de Einstein que estaba más enfocada hacía la física cuántica.

Un carraspeo a mi espalda interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, odiaba cuando los alumnos llegaban tan antes de tiempo , estaba dispuesta ha echar a quien fuera cuando me topé con un hombre y digo hombre porque dada su constitución física no parecía el típico universitario, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la primera fila.

Sus ojos azules me miraban con diversión, arrugué la nariz con disgusto, no me gustaba su vestimenta , demasiado casual , unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa de franela blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Levanté una ceja desafiante.

Le ruego señor…- dije esperando a que me dijera su apellido.

Robin – contestó él levantándose.

Voy a dejar de lado esa impertinencia , como iba diciendo señor…- volví a repetir haciendo uso de mi tono más autoritario.

Locksley – contestó suspirando mientras se acercaba hasta mi escritorio.

Señor Locksley, la clase aún no ha empezado, así que , si no es mucha molestia le ruego que espere fuera hasta que sea la hora o basándome en el aspecto de su vestimenta y por ende, sus modales no tiene pinta de pertenecer a esta materia.- dije mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

El simplemente mostró una sonrisa más grande.

Wow , es cierto lo que dicen de los matemáticos, son tan aburridos que no me extraña que casi ninguno se haya casado o que por ende – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- conozca lo que es el sexo.

Yo siempre me he caracterizado por ser una persona pacífica pero eso no significa que no sea agresiva cuando la situación lo requiere y ahora mismo me veía con la imperante necesidad de hacerle tragar el borrador y golpearle con mis libros hasta que lo único en lo que pudiera pensar ese , ese, ser fueran inecuaciones.

Sin embargo, el energúmeno me ignoró y cogió uno de los rotuladores de encima de mi mesa.

Veamos- susurró pensativo colocándose casi al lado mío , mientras miraba la pizarra- esto es tan aburrido, déjame arreglarlo- dijo sonriéndome.

De repente lo veo que coge el borrador y empieza a borrar parte de lo que había escrito , para luego empezar a dibujar , incliné la cabeza curiosa intentando ahogar las ganas que tenía de matarle.

Siempre había odiado el arte , entre otras cosas por que era incapaz de dibujar nada , ni siquiera una miserable casa , mis proyectos de arte se parecían más a los de un niño de 5 años que a los de una adulta de 32 años; y la otra razón de porqué odiaba el arte era porque no era realista , es decir se basaba en idealizaciones , en aspectos que varían según la persona y el punto de vista, no eran precisos, no eran verdaderos como los números.

El sonido de la sirena me sobresaltó y me giré para observar a mis "prometedores" alumnos casi olvidando que Robin seguía detrás de mí.

Un murmullo de exclamaciones me obligaron de nuevo a girarme hacia la pizarra, era yo , era mi cara , cicatriz incluida, me acerqué ha tocarla , en una esquina casi imposible vi la firma; R H.

Pero ni rastro de Robin.

Bueno clase, mi nombre es Regina Mills y, para evitar distracciones durante la clase voy a borrar esto- dije mientras lo borraba.

Seré vuestra profesora de matemáticas este año , entre otras cosas quiero que sepáis que no tolero la impuntualidad y que , jamás , redondeo; la nota que saquéis es la nota que vosotros mismos habéis logrado- sonreí , ya había creado el pánico- tampoco tolero los errores matemáticos principales, estamos en la universidad no en primaria.

Dicho esto , ¿alguien sabe algo sobre Einstein?

…

Robin , ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? Te he estado buscando.- susurró Will dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Matemáticas- respondí yo.

¿Matemáticas? Venga ya , si tú odias las matemáticas, aunque ¿has visto a la profesora? Dicen que es una belleza y su hermana no se queda atrás- dijo.

¿Cómo se llama?- respondí interesado.

Zelena es la mayor y es doctorada en lenguas muertas así como también hizo filología inglesa , es un coco y la menor se llama Regina, estudió matemáticas y por lo que he oído también es un prodigio en su campo. Aunque para ser sinceros también he oído que es bastante… - contestó Will haciendo hincapié en la última frase.

Levanté una ceja.

Bastante ¿aburrida?- dije yo.

No es la palabra exacta , pero si ¿ya la conoces? – preguntó interesado.

Algo –respondí yo sin darle importancia.

¿Qué no me estás contando Robin de Locksley?-preguntó él.

Le he robado esto- dije sosteniendo el rotulador azul.

Will se echó a reír.

¿Y , qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó muerto de risa.

Vendrá a por él , esa mujer es muy maniática. Deberías verla enfadada- contesté sonriendo.

Ten cuidado Robin , es Mills , tiene influencias en el campus; no es como tú y como yo que nos hemos ganado el puesto- contestó.

Sonreí.

Vendrá , lo sé … A Regina Mills tiene pinta de gustarle un desafío – contesté encaminándome hacia la salida.

…

 **Nota de autora : (Ruego) por favor que dejen sus opiniones , todas son bienvenidas ;)**


	2. Los puntos sobre las ecuaciones

**Nota de autora: No sé ni cómo tengo la caradura de presentarme aquí después de tal ausencia ( se permiten abucheos mentales) , pero he aprendido dos cosas; la primera, nunca te metas en peleas ajenas en las que hayan paredes de por medio y la segunda todo aquél objeto que esté a menos de un metro de mí sufre una destrucción masiva (no preguntéis).**

 **Este cap se lo dedico a Step cuya fantasía era emparejar a mi Zelena con otro personaje de OUAT (lo averiguaréis cuando lo leáis) y a ver si sois capaces de encontrar una referencia a otra serie bastante famosa mundialmente. Suerte ;)**

 **Capítulo 2 : Los puntos sobre las ecuaciones**

" _¿Qué es el arte? Si lo supiera, tendría buen cuidado de no revelarlo. Yo no busco, encuentro." Pablo R. Picasso_

…

Te he dicho que sí vamos a ir – respondió mi hermana.

Regina , ¡por el amor de Dios y todos sus discípulos! Escúchame, pedazo de sistema unicelular, no , ¿me entiendes? No vamos a ir al rector solo porque un alumno te haya robado un rotulador de pizarra- contesté elevando la voz.

No soy un sistema unicelular , pues , en conjunto mi cuerpo está formado por diversas y distintas células que desempeñan una función variada y distintivas que… - sin embargo, no la dejé terminar.

Regina Mills , haz el favor de sentarte y respirar hondo , te lo pido , te lo imploro por todos los dioses y semi dioses del olimpo.- contesté mientras suspiraba exageradamente.

Hoy había sido un día de mierda, la mayoría de mis alumnos de inglés tenían graves fallos en gramática , en cosas tan sencillas como la voz activa y pasiva… Yo tenía un límite de paciencia y , aunque me cueste decirlo , este límite es incluso más pequeño que el de mi hermana.

Hoy no estaba para tonterías.

No sé si es un alumno, Zel – contestó mirándome fijamente.

Gina , céntrate y cuéntamelo todo otra vez y por favor, omite los detalles matemáticos…- repliqué molesta.

Estaba yo escribiendo en la pizarra cuando un carraspeo me interrumpió , entonces me giré y ahí estaba él , tirado en la silla como un vulgar primate con bajo coeficiente intelectual. Le pedí "amablemente" que se fuera y no me hizo caso; entonces insistí y cuándo me quise dar cuenta me había borrado parte de mi teoría solo para sustituirla por mi retrato , cicatriz y todo incluida- relató ella.

¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunté de nuevo.

Robin de Locksley o algo así , aunque puede que no sea su verdadero nombre ; en el retrato firmó como " R H ".- contestó ella pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Está bien, vamos- dije levantándome.

Regina- dije cuando íbamos a medio camino de la oficina del rector.

¿Si?- preguntó mi hermana curiosa.

Recuérdame porqué estoy haciendo esto.- dije.

Porque me quieres – repuso ella utilizando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Lamentablemente , si… - murmuré yo con una sonrisa taimada.

De perdidos al río y si no nos creía siempre podía alegar que Regina padecía un brote de locura pensé.

Algo característico de todo buen matemático.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

¡Pero si son las hermanas Mills!-exclamó Gold.

Gold- saludó mi hermana.

¿Qué os trae por aquí , tan pronto?-preguntó curioso.

A mi hermana le gustaría relatarle un hecho curioso que aconteció hoy en su clase- respondió Zelena.

¿Y bien señorita Mills? – se dirigió hacia mí con tono imperante.

Hay un alumno cuya identidad desconozco al completo , él me ha robado algo que me pertenece y necesito, a todo riesgo , recuperarlo cuanto antes.- dije.

Entiendo- susurró pensativo. - ¿Sabe al menos su nombre? ¿Quizás podamos poner una denuncia?- preguntó dirigiéndose a nosotras.

Me temo que eso no será necesario , Regina y yo sospechamos que puede que sea un miembro del profesorado- contestó mi hermana con firmeza.

Pruebe a buscar Robin de Locksley – pregunté, aunque vi cómo se tensaba.

No hará falta que lo busque , el señor Locksley es el nuevo profesor en el departamento de arte; ahora mismo , está dando una conferencia en la facultad de arte, está solo a una calle de aquí. Créanme no tiene pérdida.- exclamó Gold.

De acuerdo , gracias Gold- contestó Zelena mientras me tiraba de la manga.

¿Les atañe algo más , señoritas? – preguntó.

No , gracias señor Gold.- contesté seriamente.

Llámame Gold, querida – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

…

Está solo a una calle de aquí , no tiene pérdida , ¡los cojones! – bufó Zelena enfadada.

Wow , por la vulgaridad de tu léxico puedo intuir que estás , lo que comúnmente las personas normales denominan como "estar cabreada"- contesté mientras la veía caminar deprisa , su mata de pelo rojizo destacaba en la multitud.

¿Cabreada? No Regina , estoy indignada y frustrada; en parte contigo y en parte por los idiotas de mis alumnos, que no saben diferenciar blanco de negro.- protestó mientras arrugaba la nariz.

No son competentes, ¿verdad?- dije mientras trataba de calcular cuántos metros nos separaban de la facultad y cuanto era su equivalente en milímetros.

Eso es decir relativamente poco , quod in inventute non discitur, in matura aetate nescitur , mi querida hermanita- contestó.

¿Y significa?- pregunté mientras vislumbraba la facultaba de arte.

Lo que no se aprende de joven , se ignora de viejo. Casiodoro era bastante sabio para los tiempos que rondaban- contestó ella.

Al llegar a la entrada tuvimos que sortear toda una manada de universitarios, que como ovejas , salían en tropel de prisa y corriendo.

Zelena preguntó por la sala de conferencias.

Subimos a toda prisa , al igual que en mi cabeza los números también subían ridículamente deprisa… Al fin , cuando llegamos no había rastro de nadie , solo una muchacha que recogía sus cosas con parsimonia.

Perdona , ¿has visto al profesor Robin de Locksley?- pregunté educadamente.

Se acaba de marchar hará como unos cinco minutos , señora.- contestó la pobre chiquilla.

Imposible , susurró mi conciencia; deberíais haber coincidido en la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron en la comprensión , él seguía en el edificio .

Salí de la sala y me asomé , lo vi , estaba en la planta de abajo justo a punto de salir , nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Me picó un ojo y reprimí la tentación de hacerle un corte de mangas.

Suspiré.

Prepárate hermanita, porque hoy estamos invitadas a una exposición de arte.- sonrió triunfal.

¿Cómo?- pregunté confundida.

Una tiene sus métodos , calabacita…. Y mira por dónde he conseguido dos invitaciones.- susurró enseñándome las invitaciones.

La has amenazado , ¿verdad?- pregunté sin disimulo.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

El que calla otorga - dije burlonamente.

No siempre , hermanita , no siempre – contestó casi en un susurro.

…

 _19:00 pm , apartamento de las hermanas Mills…_

¿Ya estás lista Zelena?- pregunté aporreando la puerta del dormitorio.

Un momento – oí que decía.

Zelena , vamos a llegar cinco minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos tarde y sabes que odio llegar tarde.- grité.

Mi hermana era demasiado presumida o yo, como quería acabar con esto lo antes posible había cogido lo primero que encontré , tras haber clasificado por color y textura, en mi armario , en mi nueva y ("a prueba de microbios") habitación.

Por fin abrió la puerta y te lo juro , yo no sé disimular mis reacciones con ella.

Estaba preciosa , con su vestido negro , apretado y sus zapatos de tacón de aguja y sus medias transparentes , fruncí el ceño, el escote , ese escote representado en escuadra y cartabón era, mínimo, un ángulo obtuso.

Lo sé ; se lo que vas a decir, pero deja que tomen aire , las pobres han pasado toda la mañana cubiertas- repuso mirándose el escote.

Al final no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante el puchero que mi hermana le hacía a sus pechos.

Tú tampoco estás tan mal , hermanita. El rojo es tu color , desde luego.- repuso dedicándome una mirada de soslayo.

Vamos en mi coche – contesté en seguida.

Está bien porque creo que voy a beber y no tengo ganas de conducir- repuso mientras se retocaba los rizos y avanzaba hacia mi coche.

Zelena… Dos copas y punto , tienes que dar ejemplo. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué pensarían tus alumnos , si te vieran así?- contesté mientras arrancaba el mercedes.

Probablemente que tengo unas tetas preciosas- contestó golpeándome juguetonamente el hombro.- Y de ti , probablemente pensarán , si no lo han pensado ya , que tienes un trasero que será la muerte de tu odioso pintor.

Levanté la ceja ante ese apodo , pero no dije nada… Quería centrarme en la carretera y olvidar que esas dos horas de exposición iban a ser un martirio , yo y el arte no estaban en buenos términos.

…

 _25 minutos después…_

 _(Pov de Robin)_

El portero me informó que dos preciosas señoritas , una pelirroja cañón y una morena que, palabras textuales, "quitaba el hipo y animaba otras cosas" , habían entrado a la galería ; invitación en mano a nombre de Zelena y Regina Mills.

Salir a patrullar toda la galería en busca de Regina , sería como ponerle a un toro algo rojo delante ; era un movimiento desesperado.

Esperé y deseé que fuera ella la que me buscara.

¿Qué pasa Locksley? ¿A qué viene esa cara de corderito degollado? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada y sedosa a mis espaldas.

Me giré , con una enorme sonrisa en la cara para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga y socia, Ingrid Stark o más conocida como la reina de hielo, tenía el pelo rubio casi platino , ligeramente ondulado y unos ojazos azules y grandes. Unos labios finos pero femeninos.

En resumen , mi socia era una obra de arte esculpida en hielo y sus comentarios helados y sarcásticos , tan característicos de ella , eran como granizo en pleno invierno.

Estás preciosa.- susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuidado Locksley , podrían pensar que intentas ligar conmigo – repuso ella alzando una ceja.

Sabes que eso no pasará nunca, ¿no estabas ayer en París? – dije mientras agarraba una copa de champán y se la tendía.

Tú lo has dicho , estaba pero me aburrí y volví en mi jet privado. Ventajas de ser una mujer rica. Mmmm , demasiado caliente- dijo devolviéndome la copa.

Sonreí , ya podía estar el champán a menos un grado , que para Ingrid estaba más caliente que la lava.

Seguí hablando con ella de banalidades , haciendo tiempo para que sucediera nuestro encuentro.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Gina, esta galería es enorme. Así que tu irás por la izquierda y yo por la derecha , si lo encuentras ya sabes ; directa a la yugular, si necesitas ayuda grita y vendré tacón de aguja en mano para apuñalarle , ¿okey?- dije , por el rabillo del ojo había visto una botella de sidra de manzana y estaba dispuesta a apoderarme de ella.

Okey- contestó mi hermana mientras se alejaba.

La vi irse con ese vestido rojo y ese contoneo de caderas y alguna que otras miradas de parte del público masculino.

Iba directa a por mi botella , bolso en mano cuando un hombre se me paró en medio de mi amor platónico y yo; bufé.

Hola, soy Will.- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Encantada, soy Zelena- dije estrechándole la mano y tratando de aplacar la voz de mi madre que me decía que había que ser una dama ante todo.

¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Zelena? – preguntó acercándoseme más.

Ahora mismo , la botella de sidra pensé.

Nada en especial , solo vine a acompañar a mi hermana- contesté poniendo distancia , cuanto más me alejara más podía correr por la galería en busca y captura de mi querida botella.

Su mirada cayó en mi escote y maldije mis pechos por traicioneros ; ahora nunca me lo sacaría de encima.

Si no te importa Will , tengo que ir al servicio – mascullé.

Mientras me iba note sus ojos clavándose en mi culo , ¡hombres, qué predecibles! He aquí una de las principales razones por las que me hice lesbiana.

…

 _Pov de Ingrid:_

Había dejado a Robin hablando con varios compradores y me dirigía a la barra pues el champán era un asco y yo necesitaba algo fuerte.

Cuando llegué y pasé revista al alcohol solo hallé algo más o menos provechoso , una botella de sidra; estaba dispuesta a pedirme la botella entera si hacía falta cuando una pelirroja se me atravesó delante y se hizo con la botella.

¿Qué crees que haces con esa botella , Ariel?- pregunté burlonamente.

Pero cuando la susodicha se giró y clavó esos ojos azul cielo en mí saltaron chispas.

Soy mucho menos insulsa que esa sardina, querida- dijo entornando los ojos.

Lástima pues , tienes algo de mi propiedad- contesté girando la botella hasta señalar mi apellido , una no se hacía rica solo y a base de comerciar con arte.

Le arrebaté la botella de las manos y me acerqué a su oído.

Otra vez será , pescadito.

Ella apretó los puños y alzó la barbilla , mientras yo me iba botella en mano.

…

Ya era hora de que viniera , profesora – dijo una voz a espaldas de Regina.

Esa noche ambas hermanas tuvieron la certeza de dos cosas ; la primera que Zelena odiaba a muerte a esa rubia platinada y Regina que de verdad sentía un profundo deseo de matar a Robin de Locksley; famoso pintor , nuevo profesor y de hobby … Ladrón.


	3. Picasso no tiene cojones

**Capítulo 3: Picasso no tiene cojones**

" _Las matemáticas no mienten, lo que hay son muchos matemáticos mentirosos."_ _Henry David Thoreau_

…

Me tensé ante ese tono de voz tan conocido y al especial matiz que puso en la palabra "profesora", Robin de Locksley.

Aquí estoy , ladrón – respondía al tiempo que me giraba y le miraba fijamente.

Jum , no me considero a mí mismo como un ladrón , pintor quizás pero nunca ladrón.- contestó mientras se me acercaba.

Un camarero pasó con unos vasos de champán en la bandeja vi como cogía dos.

¿Una copa?- preguntó.

Yo no bebo , el alcohol tiene un efecto muy malo en el sistema neuronal del cerebro.- contesté fríamente.

Ya veo , ¿no aflojas ni un segundo , no? – contestó divertido mientras bebía.

¿Perdone? Le ruego que se exprese con coherencia y no como si fuera un chiquillo , pues no le entiendo.- contesté a la defensiva.

Rompió a reír .

Apreté la mandíbula , podía ser muchas cosas pero no toleraba que se burlaran de mí en mi cara.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Zelena aproximándose en mi dirección , estaba casi detrás de Robin cuando la vi coger una copa de champán y observarnos con disimulo.

Lo siento , no quise… ¿Tienes una cosa por las matemáticas, verdad?- preguntó sonriendo.

Vi a Zelena rodar los ojos mientras bebía champán.

Qué elocuente ,Locksley… No tengo una "cosa" como dice usted por las matemáticas , a ellas me dedico es mi profesión como usted bien sabe – repliqué molesta.

Cierto , me disculpo – contestó dejando las dos copas a un camarero.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi hermana y no pude evitar reírme "encima de guapo , listo" había vocalizado Zelena con ironía.

Robin me miró con interés.

Puedes llamarme Robin , al fin y al cabo es mi nombre , Regina- dijo con una nota de interés.

Sin embargo yo no recuerdo haberle dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre de pila , Robin – contesté tajante. Su nombre se sentía raro en mis labios.

Mi hermana alzó el puño en victoria.

Le ruego que dejemos esta charla sin sentido y que me devuelva lo que es mío – dije alzando una ceja.

¿Lo que es suyo? Regina , ese rotulador estaba encima de la mesa, no tenía tu nombre- respondió divertido.

Señorita Mills , para usted Locksley- contesté molesta esta charla empezaba a resultarme cansina y absurda.

Está bien , Regina- contestó .

Me lo va a devolver ¿sí o no?-pregunté frotándome las sienes.

Zelena había alzado las manos al cielo, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y yo también.

No- contestó tajante.

Me iba a partir los molares como siguiera apretando los dientes de esa manera , mis niveles de estrógenos estaban aumentando.

Piensa en fracciones , las fracciones siempre te ayudan a tranquilizarte.

Respiré hondo.

¿Perdone?-repuse.

Zelena se había acercado más a nosotros.

No se lo devolveré a no ser que cene conmigo – contestó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo no acepto ni órdenes ni chantajes , Locksley – amenacé.

No es un chantaje ni una orden si tú, claro , aceptas libremente.- protestó.

Zelena hizo una mueca.

No dije nada pero si las miradas mataran ahora mismo hubiera caído una bomba atómica encima de Robin de Locksley.

Él pareció interpretar mi silencio como una afirmación pues metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y sacó el rotulador , cogió una de mis manos y lo depositó en mi palma.

Yo seguía en silencio.

Su mano se depositó en mi mejilla y me dio un beso

¿Ves? Mira qué fácil ha sido- dijo sonriente mientras sostenía mi pendiente con la punta de los dedos.

Locksley, déjate de juegos…- gruñí.

Ahora tienes que cenar conmigo si o sí , si lo quieres de vuelta, Regina. Te diré los detalles mañana.- Me picó un ojo y pasó por el lado de Zelena.

Mi hermana se puso a mi lado con una nueva copa de champán en la mano.

Ni una sola palabra Zelena- gruñí mientras le arrebataba la copa y me bebía el champán de un solo trago.

Nos vamos a casa – dije ante la mirada atónita y divertida de mi hermana.

…

Unos ojos azules se estrecharon con evidente interés mientras contemplaban a una morena y a una pelirroja abandonar el local.

¿Quién es la pelirroja , Robin?- preguntó Ingrid con voz melodiosa.

Zelena Mills- contestó divertido.

Es la hermana de tu obsesa de los números , ¿no?- repuso mientras le colocaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Si , lo es. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las pelirrojas? – preguntó Robin alzando una ceja.

¿Desde cuándo te gustan las matemáticas, Robin? – contestó Ingrid mientras le daba un trago a la sidra de manzana.

Robin sonrió.

Ven mañana y ayúdame a trasladar algunas cosas. Estoy seguro de que las conocerás sin falta- contestó divertido. -Pero ni se te ocurra…-

Lo sé , lo sé. Regina es tuya. – contestó Ingrid.

Iba a decir que tienes competencia , Will también está interesado- replicó Robin.

Nadie es competencia para mí , Locksley – contestó Ingrid mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

…

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

 _Pov de Regina:_

Después de haberme duchado , vestido y maquillado, salí a la cocina a preparar el café ; antes nos turnábamos pero como Zelena era una dormilona , a la larga, terminé preparándolo yo siempre.

Buenos días Gina – contestó monótonamente Zelena.

Espera.

Mi hermana Zelena estaba en la cocina a las siete de la mañana , taza de café en mano , vestida y maquillada y preparada.

Mala señal.

Zelena solo madrugaba por tres motivos.

El primero de ellos, se levantaba temprano el día de navidad y corría contenta como una enajenada mental hacia el árbol de Navidad.

El segundo, se nos habían acabado las tabletas de chocolate.

El tercero… se había muerto alguien.

Tragué nerviosamente y respiré hondo.

Teníamos chocolate y no estábamos en Navidad.

Me deslicé en el taburete de enfrente.

¿Ha fallecido alguno de nuestros padres?- pregunté conteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por dios , Gina! Ni siquiera pienses eso- contestó mirándome como si estuviera loca.

Tic , tac ,tic , tac.

57

58

59

60

Había pasado un minuto , más que suficiente.

Zelena Marie Mills, ¿se puede saber por qué estás actuando como un adolescente pre-púber?- contesté dejando la taza en el fregadero y mirándola.

Mi hermana abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

Vamos a llegar tarde Regina- contestó mientras cogía mis llaves del cuenco y salía del apartamento.

Mi hermana estaba tensa, todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba que algo le estaba afectando.

Lo último que oí mientras me subía al coche fue:

Realmente odio a las rubias.

Suspiré.

Cuándo Zelena estaba de malas significaba que iba a arder troya.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Me pasé todo la noche echándome en cara mi patético comportamiento ante esa mujer, ¿qué me había pasado? Ni yo misma lo entendía me llevaría varias vidas o eones descubrirlo.

Me llevé la almohada a la cara y ahogué un grito de frustración.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo pensando en esa extraña , normal que cuando me levanté tenía unas ojeras que dejarían a los pandas en ridículo absoluto.

El resto de mi día transcurrió igual de insulso , sabía que mi hermanita se moría por preguntar lo que me pasaba, no se lo iba a decir, bastante tenía ya con Locksley.

Iba hacia la sala de profesores cuando me choqué contra alguien y el contenido de la caja se esparramó contra el suelo.

Realmente lo siento , iba pensando en mis cosas- contesté mientras recogía los pinceles del suelo.

¿Qué hace un pescadito tan lejos del agua?- preguntó esa voz.

Crac , un pincel menos.

¡Tú!- contesté mientras me levantaba del piso y la encaraba.

Oish , no te enfades ,con lo guapa que estabas – replicó la rubia.

Zelena respira y piensa , piensa en Regina y en lo huérfana que se sentirá si meten a su hermana mayor en la cárcel por cometer asesinato.

Que desde mi punto de vista estaría librando al mundo de esta mujer , bien me podría ganar el cielo.

Hey preciosa , vuelve a la tierra – contestó la extraña riéndose.

No te rías de mí , rubia – repliqué molesta mientras la observaba colocar el resto de las cosas en las caja.

¿Rubia?- replicó divertida.

Rubia eres- contesté rodando los ojos.

¿Ya sabes lo que dicen de las rubias , no?- contestó burlona.

Si , que son tontas- contesté tajante.

Bufó divertida.

Ingrid – dijo tendiéndome la mano libre.

No contesté , pasé de largo… A la mierda mis modales sobre ser una dama ,esa mujer me había causado una noche de insomnio , se lo merecía.

 _10 minutos después…_

Zelena te estaba buscando-arrugó la nariz- llegas tarde.

Lo sé y lo siento, tuve un pequeño incidente- contesté restándole importancia.

Sus ojos escanearon mi cuerpo con evidente preocupación.

Estoy bien Gina- repliqué.

No lo estás – contestó.

La miré alzando la barbilla.

¿Me lo vas a contar?- preguntó tajante.

No, ¿qué eres mi psicóloga?- repliqué molesta.

No , es peor que eso , soy tu hermana- dijo con cinismo.

También eres profesora de matemáticas y no te pido que me hagas la declaración de la renta- contesté enfadada.

Como quieras pero voy a seguir insistiendo- contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Y cuándo no lo haces? Deja de analizarme- dije bruscamente.

Bufó enfadada.

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió y Robin de Locksley apareció delante de nosotras.

¡Tú!- dijo mi hermana con un deje de rabia.

Me masajeé las sienes y cerré los ojos, una cosa estaba clara, Regina y yo compartíamos demasiados cromosomas como para reaccionar igual.

…

 **Nota de autora: Ya sabéis que todos vuestros comentarios serán bienvenidos. ;)**


	4. El síndrome de las rubias de bote

**Capítulo 4: El síndrome de las rubias de bote**

" _El arte es una acción del alma y no del intelecto." Julia Camerón_

…

¿Qué hace aquí, Locksley?- preguntó Regina alzando una ceja.

Venía a informarte de nuestro pequeño compromiso, Regina- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Podía notar como el resto de profesores de la sala prestaban atención disimuladamente y como su hermana, Zelena , estaba visiblemente molesta.

Padece usted, acaso , un leve problema degenerativo en el tímpano o¿ presume quizás de ignorar todos mis vanos intentos de decirle que se dirija a mí de forma correcta? Es profesora Mills para usted , como comprenderá no acostumbro que ladrones o tipos de su calaña se tomen tantas confianzas- contestó con aplomo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa que tenía a su espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Zelena intentando disimular una carcajada entre tos y tos.

Sonreí.

Mucho ladrar y poco morder, profesora Mills- pronuncié mientras me acercaba a ella.

Acostumbro a ser una persona pacífica Locksley , ahora, diga lo que tiene que decir y márchese, su mera presencia ya me causa un colapso neuronal.- respondió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Suspiré , podría pasarme discutiendo con ella horas y horas; por lo poco que la conocía ya sabía de primera mano que en una batalla verbal Regina era terca como una mula y tenía las de ganar , me pregunto si sería igual de terca en una batalla que implicara menos palabras y más… actos.

Un carraspeo me devolvió a tierra.

¿Y bien? Tengo una clase dentro de 10 minutos y 43 segundos- chasqueó la lengua.

Iba a contestar cuando una conocida voz me interrumpió.

¡Robin! ¡¿Con que aquí estabas ,bribón?!- contestó Ingrid mientras se aproximaba a nosotros.

Zelena bufó disimuladamente mientras bebía su café y sus brillantes ojos azules taladraban a mi amiga.

Curiosa reacción , Ingrid había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

Hola, soy Ingrid Stark, amiga y socia de Robin- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Regina- Soy bastante fan de su trabajo, profesora Mills, acerca de las interacciones anormales de las moléculas en el espacio tiempo.

Observé como Regina sonreía complacida , no dudaba de que mi amiga no poseyera un agudo intelecto pero jamás me la había imaginado con un libro de matemáticas en las manos.

¡Oh! Y aquí está mi preciosa pelirroja- dijo bajando una octava y tendiendo la mano hacia Zelena.

Veo que ya os conocéis – no pude evitar decir ligeramente divertido

Regina y yo mirábamos esa curiosa interacción.

Zelena…-murmuró Regina a modo de advertencia.

Zelena ni se inmutó , se terminó el café y colocó el vaso en la mano de Ingrid, cogió sus cosas, se atusó el pelo y justo cuando pasó por el lado de mi amiga dijo:

La basura está al salir a mano derecha, procura no equivocarte aunque visto tu color de pelo lo dudo mucho.

Te veré después Regina- agregó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Tu hermana es todo un encanto desde luego- dije intentando romper el silencio que se había instalado.

No la conoces y aunque no pienso disculparme por su comportamiento inadecuado pues ella ya es suficientemente mayorcita como para rendir cuentas a sus acciones… Se te acaba el tiempo , Locksley-agregó mientras miraba el reloj.

Ingrid estaba lívida, con el vaso de café usado de Zelena en una mano.

Bien , a lo que iba es- me aproximé más a ella , lo justo para que nuestros alientos se mezclaran pero no lo suficiente como para besarla- a las 19:00h en el Storybrooke Line Restaurant- me lamí los labios , sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos- ¿Sabes llegar?

Se hacer muchas cosas ,Locksley- susurró Regina , su voz ligeramente ronca me hacía pensar en cosas poco "matemáticas"- Y una de esas cosas es orientarme , cosa que se me da bastante bien- Regina entornó los ojos y agregó- Ahora quítese de en medio o voy a llegar tarde a mi clase.

Me hice a un lado para verla pasar contoneando las caderas, no sabía si lo hacía aposta o era su forma natural de caminar , de todas formas su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

Un placer conocerte , Ingrid- mi amiga murmuró una contesta.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Pienso llevar a Zelena- agregó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la discusión.

Y antes de poder protestar Regina se había ido.

Suspiré y me giré para ver a Ingrid observándome.

¿Qué?- pregunté exasperado.

Creo que me he enamorado- contestó riéndose.

Vamos anda- dije arrastrándola del brazo- Y suelta ese vaso de café antes de que te conviertas en una rubia tonta- agregué tirando el vaso de café en la basura.

Pienso ir contigo esta noche- agregó mientras me seguía.

Contaba con ello – contesté divertido.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Todo iba bien y yo estaba disfrutando como una niña al ver a mi hermana dando calabazas a Robin, todo iba como la seda hasta que entró ella.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene el pelo color platino?! Tiene que ser teñido, teñido con Garnier pro-v o una marca mundialmente famosa , ¡ojalá le salgan unas raíces super negras! ¡Negras como su alma! Y que se coja una intoxicación de hígado por beberse esa sidra…

Gemí de frustración.

Dios cuánto la odiaba, que vale , que a lo mejor era un poco rencorosa pero yo suelo apuñalar a las personas mediante el uso de palabras finas y delicadas , no comportándome como una salvaje.

¿Quién dijo que ser una "dama" era fácil?

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y me masajeé las sienes.

¡Señorita Mills!- dijo por tercera vez un alumno de la primera fila.

Lo siento ,Nicolás estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, ¿qué querías?-pregunté mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa.

¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó.

Estaría mejor si la hubiera apuñalado con uno de esos pinceles, aunque hubiera ido a la cárcel por ello hubiera valido la pena. Además , una cárcel de mujeres no está tan mal…

Maldita sea, debería haberla matado cuándo pude.

Perfectamente- contesté.

Fue tocar el timbre y mis alumnos salieron despavoridos, dejando las redacciones encima de mi mesa. Corregir redacciones y alguna que otra traducción me vendría bien, siempre y cuando mis "aventajados" alumnos no tuvieran tantos fallos garrafales.

Unos golpes en la puerta me obligaron a girar la cabeza.

¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Regina.

No sé para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- respondí.

Mi hermana arrugó el ceño confundida.

Pasa- agregué.

Regina cogió una silla y la puso delante de mi mesa , vi como la movía cuidadosamente , la estaba colocando de tal manera que coincidiera paralelamente con las líneas del suelo y formara un cuadrado perfecto respecto a las baldosas del suelo.

Se sentó , espalda recta , brazos relajados.

Nos miramos, sabía que me lo iba a preguntar tarde o temprano.

¡Suéltalo ya!- resoplé enfadada.

¿Es por ella?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

No-contesté.

Mentirosa- dijo ella.

Arrugué la nariz visiblemente molesta.

Cada vez que mientes los pigmentos de tu iris se vuelven un 5% más claros, aunque tampoco puede afirmarlo sin contar con un estudio científico que lo respalde- afirmó Regina.

¿¡Y después dicen que criarse con un matemático es fácil?!- bufé exasperada.

Zelena , he venido a decirte que tenemos una reunión social …- comenzó.

¿Cómo que tenemos? Hasta dónde yo sé la invitación era solo para ti.- afirmé , los engranajes de mi cabeza girando; intentando buscar un significado.

Como iba diciendo Robin no dijo nada de que en ese encuentro social no pudiera ir acompañada- contestó.

Ding ding , mis peores tormentos confirmados.

No.

Ella no podría haberme hecho eso.

Era un destino muy cruel incluso para mí.

¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Ahora que yo voy a ir , ella también irá!- dije con rabia.- ¿Te estás vengando por que teñí todas tus camisas blancas de rosa , no es así?- agregué con rabia.

Si según tú no tienes ningún problema con ella , no veo porque esto te afecta tanto-afirmó mientras se miraba su manicura.- Por cierto eso explica la escasez de camisas blancas- agregó.

Eso es muy rastrero hasta para ti , ¿¡se supone que eres de Gryffindor que tienes que ayudar al prójimo no putearlo Regina!?- grité mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Habíamos visto Harry Potter el otro día y me valió tres horas de batalla con mi hermana para que sentara el culo y la viera , puesto que eso eran "meros productos fantasiosos de la mente de un niño , que , y cito textualmente, tenía un trauma o un impedimento psicológico debido a la muerte prematura de sus padres y necesitaba una vía de escape para evadirse de la realidad".

Le había encantado aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Me masajeé el puente de la nariz.

¿Dónde es?- pregunté.

En Storybrooke Line Restaurant a las 19:00 pm- contestó.

Genial , dicen que se come muy bien , por cierto , vas a conducir tú- contesté sin ganas mientras me levantaba de mi mesa y guardaba todas las redacciones en mi maletín.

Vi como Regina abría la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

¡Qué dios me cogiera confesada si sobrevivía a ésta noche!

…

 _Esa misma noche en el Storybrooke Line Restaurant:_

 _(Pov de Robin)_

Observé a las hermanas Mills salir del coche ambas con los abrigos puestos , ¿qué escondería Regina debajo de ese pesado abrigo?

Cuando entramos dentro del restaurante uno de los camareros se ofreció a guardar los abrigos, Ingrid tragó audiblemente y a mí se me secó la boca; una cosa era ver a Regina Mills y a su hermana en la galería y otra verlas vestidas para una "cita".

Zelena llevaba un vestido morado, ajustado y cuyo escote solo lo justo y necesario haría incapaz de hacer hablar a Ingrid y bueno, Regina se había decantado por un color más discreto que el de su hermana y había elegido un vestido negro, ajustado y cuyos pechos (muy bien cubiertos , por suerte o desgracia , según se vea) resaltaban en aquel escote corazón.

Iba a ser una velada muy larga.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Contemplaba distraídamente el local desde nuestra mesa , era espacioso y acogedor, los muebles color caoba , buena iluminación, una cubertería bastante afilada…

No quería mirarla a ella , que estaba sentada enfrente mío con su vestido blanco con mangas tres cuartos y su recogido desenfadado del que se escapaban un par de mechones y su larguísimo cuello adornado con una fina cadena de plata con un copo de nieve….

Y no había querido mirar más abajo porque eso ya era zona potencialmente peligrosa, bueno , a lo mejor la había mirado más de la cuenta pero algo tenía que hacer mientras esperaba por las bebidas.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no noté que alguien me llamaba.

¿Zelena?- dijo la dulce voz con sorpresa.

Levanté los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con Bella la bibliotecaria que se debatía entre dejar los vasos y la botella de vino o abrazarme. Le había cogido cariño pues nos conocimos el día que llegué y enseguida había acertado con mis gustos literarios.

Bella , cariño , ¿no sabía que trabajabas aquí?- pregunté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Podía notar un par de ojos taladrándome en silencio.

Si , verás algunas noches trabajo de camarera-contestó mientras servía el vino.

Me tendré que pasar más a menudo a verte te he dejado muy abandonada últimamente- contesté mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Bella se sonrojó y se inclinó para decirme algo al oído.

¿En serio?- exclamé sorprendida.

Un zapato de tacón me rozó el tobillo , abrí los ojos como platos, ¿qué coño le pasaba a Ingrid?.

Seguí hablando con Bella mientras contemplaba el afilado tenedor de plata, su pie me rozó el gemelo, me estremecí. Podría clavárselo en un ojo o en ambos o en la yugular como en la sirenita, sonreí, así le enseñaría que este "pescadito" es , en realidad una piraña.

Seguí escuchando a Bella y a Regina y a Robin que hablaba con ella; tenía que acabar con ella, ya era un asunto kármico sino la mataba mis hijos se verían obligados a tropezar con una rubia insoportable durante el resto de sus vidas.

Bella me dio un beso y se fue a servir a otras mesas , noté como Ingrid apretaba fuertemente la servilleta.

Sonreí.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Después de que la señorita French se hubiese ido , me limité a colocar los cubiertos por altura y peso aproximado.

Robin carraspeó.

¿Y dime profesora Mills , qué te impulsó a convertirte en matemática?- preguntó burlón mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

Aquí vamos otra vez , pensé.

Empieza el juego.

…

 **Nota de autora: Este cap se lo dedico en especial a Tatis y a Step , que espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y animo a todos mis lectores a que lean mi otro fic , que también es OQ llamado "A dirty mess". Y ya sabéis, si tenéis dudas , opiniones o críticas todas serán bien recibidas ;)**


	5. 50 sombras de Nostradamus

**Capítulo 5 : 50 sombras de Nostradamus**

" _Los encantos de esta ciencia sublime, las matemáticas, sólo se le revelan a aquellos que tienen el valor de profundizar en ella. Carl Friedrich Gauss "_

…

¿Y dime profesora Mills, qué te impulsó a convertirte en matemática?-preguntó burlón mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

Aquí vamos otra vez, pensé.

Empieza el juego.

¿Dígame Locksley , y a usted qué le impulsó a ser artista?- contrataqué.

No me gustaba que la gente física y emocionalmente ajena a mí o a mi entorno social se metiera en mi vida privada.

Zelena me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, deslicé una de las manos y le pellizqué en el muslo , justo por donde pasaba una de las venas más gruesas , dónde sabía que le dolería , dio un pequeño salto y se removió inquieta en el sitio.

Robin me contemplaba divertido.

Ya veo que eres una mujer de pocas palabras-afirmó.

No me considero esa clase de mujer , simplemente, elijo mis palabras con cuidado y pretendo gastar poca saliva en personas de su calaña.- contesté.

Y peleona- agregó mientras el camarero depositaba los platos en la mesa.

¿Perdone?-pregunté apretando el tenedor.

Zelena suspiró mientras que Ingrid la miraba sin disimulo.

Regina- dijo Zelena.

¿Si?-pregunté curiosa.

Esto es , a todas luces, la "reunión social" más aburrida que mis ojos han tenido el placer de contemplar- sentenció Zelena visiblemente molesta mientras hundía el tenedor en el filete de pescado.

Yo sé una manera en la que puedo levantarte los ánimos , y otras cosas, pelirroja-contestó mientras le picaba un ojo a mi hermana.

Y yo sé una manera de acabar con tu vida-entrecerró los ojos- fácil y doloroso-sentenció.

Chicas , no os peléeis-intervino Robin.

Levanté una ceja ante tal informalidad.

Aunque sabía que Zelena tenía razón ,decidí intervenir antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

Locksley- pronuncié mientras cortaba mi entrecot a partes iguales.

Robin me miró atento.

¿Cómo llegó a hacerse tan famoso a una edad tan prematura?-pregunté mientras pinchaba con el tenedor varios trozos de carne.

En realidad, yo nunca quise ser artista-respondió mientras masticaba.

Esa respuesta despertó mi interés.

Supongo qué quieres saber el detonante de mi capacidad artística-agregó ante mi silencio.

Asentí, mientras escuchaba distraídamente a Zelena y a Ingrid discutir.

Todo empezó con la muerte de mi madre, fue repentino-suspiró- tenía 8 años y era bastante peculiar para mi edad, me encantaba pasar el día en el bosque ,trepando de árbol en árbol o simplemente pescando.

¿Cazabas?-pregunté arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

No, jamás sería capaz de matar un animal por placer.-respondió.-Como iba diciendo , ya por ese entonces odiaba las matemáticas- sonreí sin darme cuenta- tenía la idea de que sería guardabosques o algo así, hasta que mi abuelo me puso un lienzo en blanco y me dijo:

"Vamos muchacho , necesitas expresarte, ¿qué tal si pintas algo? Lo que sea, pero tienes que sacar lo que llevas dentro"

Y lo hice , y con el tiempo me terminó gustando-concluyó.

Zelena me enseñó a leer – dije rompiendo el silencio- En casa no teníamos libros infantiles porque mi madre consideraba absurdos los cuentos así que Zelena robó uno de los libros de la biblioteca de mi padre- sonreí- era precioso , tenía las cubiertas cuero y aquél olor a libro antiguo , pesaba un montón y , hasta día de hoy no tengo ni idea de cómo consiguió sacarlo de ahí- agregué.

Déjame adivinar ¿era un libro científico, no?-preguntó divertido.

Si, lo era y cuando lo abrimos mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente a las fórmulas, Zelena tenía 6 años y yo 4, a pesar de que Zelena leía bastante bien para la edad que tenía y yo apenas hablaba logró enseñarme a leer bastante rápido sin embargo a diferencia de ella que se sentía atraída hacia las letras a mí me gustaban los números, me pasaba horas y horas mirando las fórmulas- hice una pausa- Al día siguiente, me trajo un ábaco en menos de dos meses ya sabía sumar , restar, multiplicar , en un año aprendí a dividir y a realizar operaciones con dos dígitos. Esto es todo lo que te voy a contar , Locksley.

Me parece suficiente ,Regina-contestó con una sonrisa.

Estaba bastante confundida y me reprochaba a mí misma el haber dejado entrever un trozo de mi pasado, tenía que ser el vino , tenía que ser.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Ingrid me exasperaba me sacaba de mis casillas, no conseguíamos ponernos de acuerdo pensé mientras caminaba hacia el coche, mi hermana y Robin iban delante de mí, callados pero bastante cerca el uno del otro, fruncí el ceño a Regina le agobiaba compartir "espacio vital" con extraños.

Sonreí.

A no ser que a Regina le gustara Robin.

Un mano me tiró de la manga del abrigo, me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Ingrid cuya mirada transmitía decisión.

¿Qué? pregunté.

Zelena- murmuró ella.

Entrelazó su mano con la mía.

¿Qué quieres Ingrid?-pregunté suavizando el tono de voz.

Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó la mano libre por el cuello , me pareció un gesto adorable pero no dije nada.

¿Por qué eres tan capulla conmigo?-preguntó seriamente.

ZAS, toda la adorabilidad se había ido , abrí la boca y a alta de una respuesta coherente la volví a cerrar.

Sidra- balbuceé.

¿Me tienes rencor por beberme la sidra de manzana?-preguntó incrédula.

Asentí afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Eres un poco rencorosa , ¿verdad?-preguntó retóricamente.

Entrecerré los ojos con fastidio.

Estaba dispuesta a irme.

Espera, Zelena, no te vayas- agregó tirando de mi mano- Siento haberme bebido "tu" sidra de manzana, ¿satisfecha?.

Tarareé contenta.

Bien , entonces puedo proceder a hacer esto- susurró.

Noté los labios de Ingrid cerca de las comisuras de mi boca, entreabrí los labios al notar el hormigueo que me provocaba su tacto, casi , casi la beso , hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme.

No creas que estás perdonada, por esto- señale al espacio entre nosotras.

¡Jamás se me ocurriría!-exclamó mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada.

La observé alejarse.

Ingrid- grité.

Observé como se giraba con una sonrisa y caminaba contoneando las caderas.

¿Si, Zelena?-preguntó zalamera.

Suspiré y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Vete- susurré- Antes de que me arrepienta.

…

 _Pov de Robin:_

Observé como Ingrid volvía a hacer de las suyas, sacudí la cabeza y alcé la mirada para ver a Regina apoyada en el coche.

Buenas noches , Locksley-murmuró.

Estiré la mano y Regina me miró confundida pero me tendió la suya, le besé los nudillos, a Regina le brillaban los ojos, me hizo acordarme del gato de Cheshire.

Tiré de su mano lo que hizo que Regina se precipitara hacia delante, nuestras caras a centímetros de distancia.

Me miraba desafiante, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla más duradero que los de costumbre, su perfume embriagándome.

Buenas noches, Regina. – susurré en su oído.

Cuando me separé vi un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, noté a Ingrid llamándome , deslicé las manos en los bolsillos y me alejé.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Notaba la mirada de Zelena taladrándome, el semáforo se puso en rojo.

¿Qué fue eso con Ingrid?-pregunté mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

¿Qué pasó con Robin , hermanita?-replicó ella mirando por la ventana.

No sé de que me hablas-respondí.

Eres una terrible mentirosa- murmuró.

¿Te molesta?-pregunté curiosa mientras volvía a ponerme en marcha.

¿Debería?-suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en asiento.- Solo quiero que seas feliz, calabacita.

Touché- murmuré.

…

 **Nota de autora: Pues aquí tenéis el cap , ¿un tanto revelador , no?. De todas formas aprovecho para anunciar que por otoño estrenaré mi primer fan fic SQ ya que, por desgracia A Dirty Mess está llegando a su fin pero prometo que le daré el final que se merece. ;)**


End file.
